


Cake

by kunstaeilation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstaeilation/pseuds/kunstaeilation
Summary: Taeyong finally gets some cake and Taeil finally gets some dick.happy birthday to our beloved leader! 💚





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> my brain at 4am: how about you put a cock ring on taeil  
> me: this story

There are countless simple pleasures that Taeil enjoys: the crisp minty fresh tingle in his mouth after brushing his teeth for the fourth time that day, the grit of Migos rapping over the simple beat of Walk it Talk It, quietly sitting back and listening to the others chatter as he laughs at any of the shenanigans they get themselves into. It’s these little everyday things that make him happy and grateful for taking the path he did—for giving up on university to chase after his one true dream. The only thing that can make him happier is Taeyong.

“Hyungggg,” Taeyong whines at him from where he’s seated on the middle of his hotel bed, staring at Taeil with that puppy-eyed pout that only he could pull off. “Hurry up!” he fusses, “I’m starving!”

Taeil quietly smiles at his fit but his movements quicken all the same as he looks through his messy tote bag, searching for his portable speaker. His fingers brushes upon the familiar cool wire mesh and he pulls it out victorious. “Got it,” he mumbles to himself as he turns it on, fiddling with his phone. He scrolls through his hefty collection of music, playing a song that catches his eye before changing his mind at the start of the beat. It doesn’t quite fit the mood he’s looking for today. Finally, he happens upon a song that perfectly suits the setting and sets the speaker down on the table.

“Okay,” Taeil says over the chords of a synth as he finally makes his way to the bed. Taeyong almost drops the plastic container in his uncontainable eagerness at finally digging into a slice of cake. Apparently, it’s been nineteen days since Taeyong last had any sweets, or at least that’s what he told Taeil. They had a music video to film and Taeyong being Taeyong went on a self-imposed sweets ban until it was over, which was precisely an hour and a half ago.

“Is it good?” he smiles at Taeyong as shoves a huge forkful of the fluffy chiffon in his mouth, eyes widening with pleasure as he nods and squirms in his seat with delight, coughing as he chokes from trying to eat way too fast. “Ah, be careful,” Taeil rubs his back with a frown, reaching for some water.

Taeyong’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down on his slender neck as he takes a swig, wiping his mouth before going back to his cake. “Do you want some, hyung?” he questions and Taeil nods, leaning forward as Taeyong feeds him. It’s an airy light sponge, not too sweet with the perfect balance of fresh strawberries and cream—the kind of cake that suits Taeil’s tastes best, but not today. He’s feeling too on edge for that, barely focusing on the cup noodles he has in his hands.

Quietly, he pokes at his phone while he eats trying his best to be patient, but he finds himself without an appetite despite the long day of filming. He blows at the steaming noodles while peeking up at a dancing Taeyong and it makes his waiting just a little bit easier. Soon, he hears the scraping of the plastic fork and Taeil puts his barely eaten noodles aside, expectant. But instead of turning towards him, Taeyong just goes through the plastic bags once more, digging around for even more sweets.

Taeil must’ve made some kind of noise because Taeyong looks up at him, confused face breaking out into a knowing smirk. “Impatient?” he raises an eyebrow, pulling out a small box of chocolate coated cookies.

At that, Taeil flushes as he nods, ears and cheeks growing hot as he continues waiting for Taeyong who purposefully take his time at opening the snack as he watches Taeil with a thoughtful, wry expression. On most days, Taeil is a rather patient person always being the one to wait for the others as they get their hair and makeup done before rehearsals or sit in the living room as they fought over the bathroom. Some days though, his patience is short and today is one of them. “Taeyong!” he wants to sharply call him, but out comes a whine instead.

Taeyong chuckles, the braying sound distinct over the music. “Okay, okay,” he finally drops his farce, clearing the bed and propping up some pillows before settling back and patting the space between his legs. “Come here.”

Taeil crawls over towards him, the mattress sinking and shuffling with each move he makes. Taeyong’s scent overwhelms him as he plops down in front of him—a fresh, clean kind of scent. Exactly like freshly laundered linens.

“You’ve been patient today,” Taeyong murmurs into his ear, warm breath tickling him as Taeyong wraps his slender arms around his waist.

“You looked like you were enjoying your cake,” he mumbles, sighing as Taeyong noses at his neck and runs his hands across his chest. Taeyong’s staring down at him now. Taeil can feel it even if he can’t quite see that overwhelming, intense gaze. It leaves him frozen in place, breathless and starving each time those eyes pierces him. Ever since they became hotel roommates a few days ago, those eyes practically burned twin circles into his back as Taeyong stared long and hard at every chance he got, but they had to wait until filming was over. Another rule Taeyong imposed on himself, much to the dismay of Taeil. But now filming is over and they have a few days left before they’re back in Korea and their crowded dorms.

Lips grazes his ear and Taeil’s breath hitches as he grasps at Taeyong’s hands, dizzy. The mixed sensations of hands and lips on his body is way too much yet not enough for him right now. “You’ve been patient for the last month and a half too,” Taeyong purrs, low voice sending a shudder down Taeil’s spine. “You’re such a good hyung for saving yourself for me for so long.”

Whether it’s the praise from Taeyong or the hand finally slipping beneath his shirt that makes him flush Taeil doesn’t know. He wants nothing more than to just turn around and kiss Taeyong but in a twisted way this forced abstinence feels even better the more Taeyong tortures him. That chastity had been Taeyong’s doing of course. He had excitedly snuck into Taeil’s room one day when both Yuta and Jungwoo were gone, hoping for a quickie only to discover Taeil was watching porn in bed while jacking off. He’d been so upset that he banned Taeil from touching himself right then and there and Taeil being Taeil listened even though he _was_ the older of the two and Taeyong couldn’t actually check what he was up to at all times. But for that month and a half he restrained himself even if it drove him insane at times. It was much more fun that way.

Each graze of those long slender fingers on his bare skin sends a jolt down his body and already, he can feel his cock rapidly getting hard. A fact Taeyong seems to notice as well. “You’re so sensitive today,” he murmurs into his ear, his voice low and husky.

Taeil peeks up at that raised eyebrow and that sardonic, knowing smile. “Can’t help it,” Taeil tries to give him a smile, but out comes a choked sigh as Taeyong brushes a nipple. Just that simple touch alone was enough to make him jump, but when Taeyong pinches it and rolls it between his fingers instead- Taeil moans, low and loud, much to the surprise of the two of them.

“Even your nipples are extra sensitive today,” Taeyong ghosts his lips along his neck, “But you can’t get hard yet. I have something fun.”

“Fun?” Taeil looks back up at him through half lidded eyes. He and Taeyong have tried a few things out over the years and every single time it’s been a mind-blowing experience but still, he always finds himself growing nervous. He can’t help it. The unknown makes him anxious, but that worry is also what makes those ventures that much better for him. Something Taeyong must’ve learned if the sudden increase in surprises is anything to go by.

Taeyong nods, giving Taeil one of those mysteriously sultry, yet boyish smiles that he can’t quite read as Taeyong pushes him off his lap. “Take your clothes off and don’t look,” he instructs him, reaching over the side for his backpack.

Puzzled, Taeil does as told, turning around and stripping. The sheets shuffles and moves as Taeyong rummages through his neatly organized backpack, jostling the bed as he sings and dances to the music. Taeil haphazardly rolls his clothes into a ball, pauses, and then re-folds them before placing them on the corner of the bed just how Taeyong likes it. He then waits some more as he listens to what sounds like a plastic package being ripped open.

“Okay hyung,” Taeyong hums. “Come here and close your eyes.”

Taeil sees nothing but a clutched fist as he crawls back between Taeyong’s legs, taking note how Taeyong still has his clothes on. He settles back, closes his eyes as told, and waits. There’s movement behind him followed by a hand on his bare thighs spreading them apart as Taeyong hooks his ankles on top of them. He jumps at the hand suddenly cupping his dick and almost opens his eyes if not for the reminder not to.

A click of hard plastic followed by a squirt and suddenly his dick coated in a cold fluid. Probably lube. Taeil frowns at whatever Taeyong is doing. He’s slicking his balls as well and pushing them into something rubbery, yet stiff. Gently, Taeyong tucks his dick through it and Taeil furrows his brows trying to figure out just what it is that Taeyong brought. Clearly, it’s a ring of some sort, but…?

“A cock ring??” Taeil questions, head tilted towards Taeyong, eyes still shut closed. He can feel the pout even before he can see it, cracking one eye open then the next and coming face to face with a Taeyong who is indeed pouting at him and giving him those sad looking eyes of his.

“You ruined your surprise!” he huffs at him.

“Sorry,” Taeil gives him an awkward smile as he glances down to see a simple black band around the base of his dick. It’s a strange sight to see and he wonders what it’s supposed to do with how it’s just loosely hanging there, but he trusts Taeyong’s judgement. Besides, even if he did ask he already knows that Taeyong won’t tell him a single thing beside a questionable smile and a frustrating “You’ll see”.

The pout doesn’t last long and soon there’s hands on his body once more, this time roaming wherever they please, sometimes scratching long strokes and other times massaging slow circles. Taeyong’s no longer teasing him with ghosting lips; he’s kissing him full on with remnants of sweet yellow sponge and tart strawberry on his demanding tongue. It never ceases to amaze Taeil how good of a kisser Taeyong is, tongue coiling and slinking around his own much like how Taeyong’s dances.

The slick sounds their mouths make grow sloppy and loud against the music as Taeil melts against Taeyong, breathless and lightheaded with each swipe of his tongue. Before he knows it, his cock is laying rock hard against his stomach, the tip shiny with leaking precum and the band snuggly hugging the base. It’s a strange sensation—a light and steady pressure that has his cock straining in no time. Taeil’s not too sure if he likes it or not until Taeyong lightly runs a hand along it.

“Oh…” Taeil freezes at the sensation, eyes wide. It’s like an electric jolt just shot through him going from his dick straight down to his fingers and toes. He can feel Taeyong’s eyes on him, probing and curious, but he’s still riding that shock from the first touch.

Taeyong runs a finger underneath the tip of his cock sliding up to the slit, finger coming up slick and shiny with precum. Out comes a garbled sound which was supposed to be a string of words and Taeyong smirks at him, eyes lighting up with delight. “Do you like your surprise?” he licks his finger.

Taeil stares at those pink lips wrapped around the digit, his own mouth snapping shut when a bead of drool runs down the corner of his mouth. “Y-yes,” he mumbles unable to say much else. All he had was a brief taste of what’s to come and already, Taeil knows it’ll be too much. It was already hard enough not touching himself for that month and a half, but with this cock ring on him? Taeil thinks he might die. He wants to tell Taeyong that it might not be the best idea, but he can’t bring himself to do so when Taeyong looks so pleased with himself.

“Good, good,” Taeyong hums to himself from above and Taeil’s pulse picks up knowing what’s coming next. Taeyong shimmies himself out from beneath him, propping Taeil up with some pillows and making sure he’s comfy before popping a cookie in his mouth and laying himself down between his legs.

Sucking cock, Taeil has learned, is Taeyong’s favorite thing to do. So much that when Taeil had asked him if he liked giving head or cake more, Taeyong actually had to pause a second before decisively answering cake, but that hesitance was there none the less and Taeil tucked that little nugget of information away.

“Wow hyung,” Taeyong quietly mutters, eyes wide as he stares at Taeil’s cock before grabbing it. “I think the ring makes it bigger.”

“D-does it?” he stutters out, but he can’t quite focus especially when Taeyong plants a kiss on his cockhead. Just the warmth of those velvety soft lips of Taeyong’s is enough to send tingles down his spine, but when Taeyong lays a tongue flat against him, he can’t see anything but an explosion of stars.

Taeil sees rather than hears Taeyong’s words, his mouth moving as he stares up at Taeil. It’s only when the shock begins to dissipate that Taeil realizes that he had moaned way too loudly and Taeyong was trying to tell him to keep it down. “S-sorry,” he licks his parched lips, unable to say much else.

“Huh,” Taeyong’s eyebrows arches up in thought. “I should wear one of those next time,” he runs a finger down the shaft. “You’d be so full of my cock,” he smirks, letting go of Taeil. Confused, he watches as Taeyong grabs at his yellow phone instead of his own and before Taeil can ask what he’s doing, the music is getting louder and a shirt is thrown at him. “Here hyung,” he settles back on the bed. “Try to keep it down.”

Wet heat suddenly engulfs him and Taeil clamps the cloth over his mouth trying his best not to scream as Taeyong wastes no time swirling his tongue around the tip. Taeyong pulls up, spits on his hand and slicks what he can’t stuff in his mouth, twisting and bobbing, busily working at trying to build up enough saliva so he can sink down further.

The sudden sensation is just way too much for Taeil and it has him thrashing around, grabbing at the sheets and scratching bright red marks across his chest, but Taeyong is deceptively strong despite his slender frame. All it takes is a forearm across Taeil’s groin to hold him still. With each bob, Taeyong’s sinking down a little further, sloppy sounds lewdly echoing despite the music.

Already Taeil can feel a faint tingle in his hands, but then something strange happens. Instead of the rapid build up he gets from abstaining for far too long, it just sits there only slowly creeping along. That’s when Taeil remembers that the ring is hugging him. _Oh_ , the lightbulb flickers on.

Taeyong comes up for a short break, hand still working on the shaft as he eyes Taeil, thoroughly fascinated by the reactions he’s stirring out of him. Each graze of Taeyong’s hand over the tip has Taeil rutting and mewling as drool soaks into the shirt; each twist makes him mindlessly mumble Taeyong’s name instead, telling him how good his hand feels and how great his blowjobs are. Taeyong leans back down keeping his eyes trained on Taeil’s scrunched up face as he flicks his tongue across the slit, tasting the slight saltiness of the beads of ever-leaking precum. Taeil’s hand clutches at the sheets, scratched chest raising with a groan.

Gleefully, he takes Taeil back into his mouth sinking down until his nose is pressed up against warm skin and his watering eyes are blurring his view of Taeil as he struggles against his gag reflex. But he holds himself there, staying as long as possible as Taeil writhes, head lolling side to side. Taeil’s trying to tell him something, trying to pull Taeyong off his cock but Taeyong just grabs his hands and holds it down while he continues to choke himself and hollow out his mouth.

Suddenly, Taeil stiffens beneath him, eyes wide and screaming around the cloth. Taeyong can feel a throbbing pulsation against his tongue and throat and he finally comes up for air, a long trail of drool landing on his chin and Taeil’s thighs. Taeil’s cock is an engorged shiny purple-red, twitching and jerking as Taeil continues to moan into the shirt, arching up off the bed with his hands balled into tight fists beside him. The pleasure comes crashing wave after wave for Taeil—a far different kind of bliss from the ones he normally experiences. Instead of the usual relief he gets, there’s an inexplicable mix of his entire body tingling with satisfaction, yet it’s not enough to satiate him. His cock is still rock hard against his stomach with the band squeezing down and giving him no reprieve. Finally, Taeil’s high begins to dissipate and an awed Taeyong staring down at him focuses into view.

“Did you just orgasm?” Taeyong questions in disbelief, eyes growing lustful as Taeil gives a small uncertain nod.

“I think so?” he wants to say but the cloth is still there so the only sounds Taeyong hears is a nonsensical muffle. He pulls the shirt out of Taeil’s mouth and chucks the damp garment onto the floor making a note to put it in the dirty laundry later. Taeil repeats himself, not bothering to wipe the trail of drool the shirt left behind. He’s far too spent for that.

“Wow,” Taeyong lets out a low whistle, sharp eyes raking up and down his body. “That’s…. so hot,” he murmurs to himself, laying a hand on Taeil’s hip and chuckling in a mixture of shock and amazement as Taeil violently yanks away.

It’s as if Taeil’s entire body has been seared on both the inside and out; the soft bedsheets and Taeyong’s touch is borderline painful, yet when Taeyong gently lays that sweaty palm on him again, it gradually grounds him down. Taeyong lays down beside him and pushes his sweaty hair off his face, cuddling and waiting for his breathing to even out.

“You want some water?” Taeyong asks, grabbing a water bottle and taking a swig when Taeil nods. He struggles to sit up so he can drink some, but Taeyong pushes him down and kisses him instead, the water flowing from his mouth into Taeil’s.

“T-that’s gross,” Taeil pants, but he swallowed the warm water anyway and does it again and again when Taeyong feeds him a couple more mouthfuls.

“You complaining?” Taeyong smiles down at him, setting the bottle aside and leaning down for a real kiss this time. It’s pleasant and simple but Taeil can tell he’s holding himself back. The clothed cock rubbing and rocking against his thigh is more than enough to let him know.

With a small chuckle, Taeil rests his hands on Taeyong’s hips, snapping him out of his stupor. Taeyong flushes as he sits up, ears and cheeks growing crimson as he looks down. “Want me to suck you off?” Taeil asks despite knowing that the answer was already going to be a no and indeed it was.

It was strange the first few times they fucked. Taeil practically had to strongarm and fight Taeyong into letting him suck his cock and to just sit back and enjoy it instead of fussing and focusing on Taeil’s comfort. While Taeyong did like it, Taeil could tell that there was just a little spark of something missing but just what he didn’t know. So, he tried something new the next time they fucked. And then the next and the next, all the while battling Taeyong to just let him suck his cock, but Taeil never did get that bang that he was expecting.

It was only when he was upset did Taeyong finally admit that he _enjoyed_ the slow torture of denying himself and pleasuring Taeil. Taeil started chuckling then, much to the embarrassment of Taeyong. The reason was just so simple and so like Taeyong that Taeil felt the burden of inadequacy vanishing into thin air. Taeyong was simply being Taeyong. That was it.

Taeil quietly smiles, a bubble of joy radiating through him as he recalls that memory. “You’re so cute,” he reaches up to stroke Taeyong’s hair—mysteriously silky smooth despite the abuse the stylists constantly put his hair through. Taeyong pouts and leans into Taeil’s warm hand debating if he wants to be upset or delighted at being called cute. “Really,” Taeil murmurs, now scratching light circles into his scalp. “I love you so much.”

At that, Taeyong practically melts against him. He’s weak to affection and Taeil knows it, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s slender waist and kissing him. “Do you love me?” he murmurs his question on Taeyong’s lips, admiring those long narrow eyes of his. It’s always fascinating how they go from warm wide-eyed pools of espresso to a smoky velvety black with just a snap of his fingers. Just a blink and there’s another Taeyong in front of him—one of his many, many sides.

He hums at the tickling of hair against his face as Taeyong nods a yes. “Really?” he asks, bringing a hand up to cup his face and force Taeyong to look at him. Taeyong nods again, eyes growing dark. Taeil can practically feel the tension radiating off of the younger man through tense muscles and his groin still snugly pressed up against his hip. It’s a game of theirs that they play—one that drives Taeyong insane. “How much?” Taeil slides his hands down to Taeyong’s hips, holding him down and maintaining a light smile on his lips as Taeyong squirms.

“A lot,” Taeyong pants out, licking his lips and practically vibrating from expectation. Gone is that boyish look on his face, replaced by a hunger at what he knows is about to come.

“I don’t believe you,” Taeil murmurs, heart skipping a beat at the sudden flash of lust. Taeyong’s grinding down on him now, hips rocking a slow circle to the beat of the music as those eyes grow hazy and wild. He takes his time running his hands along Taeyong’s forearms, feeling the soft fleshy bumps the bulging veins leaves. It’s almost rude, Taeil thinks. Rude how perfect Taeyong is with his springy frame and almost fraudulent strength. _A farce_ , he moves up to his upper arms and shoulders, lightly squeezing and massaging. _Just a downright disservice_ , he grasps that sharp jaw. “Prove it to me.”

With that, Taeyong is unleashed as he crashes his lips against Taeil’s, hungrily nipping at his lip and lapping at his tongue, his hands roaming across Taeil’s body. He only pauses to strip himself and Taeil shudders at the sticky fevered skin insistently pressing down on him. Down Taeyong sinks trailing kisses along his body—neck, chest, abdomen hips, groin. He shoves a pillow beneath Taeil’s hips and kisses the tip of his cock once more. it’s a quirk Taeil’s become familiar with and one he finds himself rather enjoying.

A dull click of the bottle cap followed by a squeeze of clear liquid. Taeil clenches at the cool fluid, but relaxes as Taeyong smears it around, warming him up before poking a finger past the rim. It’s an easy enough fit, but not as easy as it could be. It had been far too long since they last fucked; they’d been swamped with work for the past few months and the opportunities were few and far between. Taeyong spends a few minutes wiggling and twisting his finger, other hand massaging Taeil’s balls while he gently licks and sucks at them.

Within moments, Taeil’s starting to see stars, but Taeyong’s not done with him yet. He adds in a second finger now, fingers scissoring and stretching as far as possible, sometimes hooking to drag along Taeil’s walls nice and slow. Taeil doesn’t complain about the speed though. How could he when there’s hands and lips on his balls? Once more he can feel the beginnings of that slow build up starting in his fingers and toes and that coil of heat twisting deep down in his groin.

Another kiss, another lick, another twist of Taeyong’s fingers in him and Taeil’s drooling, trying his best not to be too loud. It’s a softer song that’s been playing and his own moans sound way too loud in his ears despite the solid walls of the hotel room. Taeyong’s still busy fucking him with two fingers, but Taeil’s starting to grow impatient now. It was fine for the first while, but that tingle came to a maddingly teasing halt and it’s starting to drive him insane feeling that release so close yet so far away. He clamps down around Taeyong hoping he’d get the message and thankfully he does, adding a third finger.

The stretch satisfies him enough and he shuts his eyes closed only to pop them open again when he feels a gentle, almost rhythmic movement. At first, he thought it was just Taeyong’s hand, but the timing of his fingers doesn’t quite match up with what he’s feeling. He looks down at Taeyong, dick some how growing even harder at the sight. Taeyong’s staring up at him, but he’s not quite there. His normally intense gaze is just a sheen of fog as he ruts against the sheets, cheeks a rosy pink, lips shiny with saliva. It’s rare that Taeil ever sees Taeyong this turned on and desperate.

Ah, Taeil thinks to himself. That must’ve been it. Taeyong must’ve committed himself to the exact same abstinence he forced upon Taeil. Of course. That was one of the many odd ways Taeyong showed his love for Taeil. He opens his mouth to tell Taeyong that he thinks he’s stretched enough when Taeyong stops playing with his balls. Instead of adjusting his position like he’d been doing every few minutes, his head dips down.

Taeil keens, a loud moan rolling off his lips as stars explode through him from both the inside and out. Just as Taeyong finally presses his fingers down on his prostate he’d been oh so obviously avoiding, he pressed his tongue flat against his perineum as well. He doesn’t give Taeil a break, kissing at his thighs while massaging him with both hands and resisting the temptation to lean over and lick at the bead of clear precum leaking out of Taeil’s bulbous cock. Taeyong alternates between kissing and massaging that sensitive spot, grinding down on the sheets for a bit of friction as Taeil continues to twitch and jerk.

The song switches to a much louder one and Taeil lets himself go, moaning and rutting against Taeyong’s hands. He wants nothing more than to bury his hands through that silky hair of his, but Taeyong’s too far down and Taeil’s forced to satisfy himself with the sheets instead, balling the soft off-white cotton cloth in his fists as he writhes and pants. Briefly, Taeil wonders how much of a mess he must look like right now. He certainly feels like one with how his hair is sticking to his forehead in damp clumps and how gross and tacky his skin feels. His mouth is dry from moaning too much and his throat is getting scratchy. His lips must be bruised and cracked as well if that metallic tang is anything to go by. Yet all this discomfort is instantly washed away as Taeyong continues to work on him, skillful fingers busily stoking that heated coil deep within.

That tingle soon spreads from his hands and feet to the rest of his body, blood rushing through his head and blurring his vision, heart thumping way too loudly in his ears. Taeil’s so close that his body feels light as air and his mind a jumbled, sluggish mess. Taeyong leans down to lick at his balls and suddenly, Taeil’s screaming loud and clear, the sound bouncing off the walls and muffled only by the music as he thrashes about. That force of blissful pleasure has him wanting to claw out of his skin as it grips him tightly and wrings him dry but still, _still_ it’s not enough to beat that simple stupid band. That ring forces him to ride out his orgasm without any actual reprieve as his cock turns a furious shade of deep crimson, twitching and throbbing.

Finally, that ecstasy begins to subside and Taeil is left thoroughly exhausted and unsatisfied with a straining, leaking dick. What he needs is something larger, something thicker. Something to fill him up and make him complete. Something like Taeyong’s cock. The thought takes hold of him and fills Taeil with a neediness even as the remnants of pleasure cling on still. Nothing else will please him other than Taeyong. Nothing else will give him that relief he so desperately seeks.

With a sob, Taeil blindly reaches out and calls for him. “Just fuck me already,” he whimpers out. Without missing a beat, Taeyong pops up onto his knees and kisses Taeil as he slicks himself with some lube, pausing to lean over and wipe his hand clean on the dirty shirt before settling down between Taeil’s legs. He rests a hand on Taeil’s hips and keeps it there even as Taeil’s gasping and arching away from sensitivity. Gradually, the twitching and panting slows down enough for Taeyong to line himself up with the rim, eyes fixated on Taeil’s face as he pushes in with a hiss.

It burns more than Taeil expects and his body hasn’t recovered enough. It’s trying to revolt against the sudden onslaught and his skin is crawling with pinpricks at anything that’s touching him: Taeyong’s slender hands, the damp bedsheets, his own sweaty bangs. Even Taeyong’s cock. All of it makes him want to claw and tear at his skin and he does, scratching bright red marks into his arms and chest before digging his nails into his palms. There’s a slight pause as Taeyong stare down at him, but Taeil doesn’t care. He’s beyond caring at this point. What he needs more than anything is Taeyong and he needs him _now_.

Taeyong must’ve sensed this because he doesn’t stop despite the scrunched-up face and the clenching trying to resist him. He struggles as he pushes forth, grunting at his own pleasure and leaning down to kiss Taeil when he reaches up for Taeyong. It’s only when he’s finally buried to the hilt that he takes a break, panting and watching a bead of sweat drip off his forehead onto Taeil’s cheek. He stares at that droplet for a moment before noticing a sheen right beside it—a single trail of tears rolling down Taeil’s face.

“You’re crying,” Taeyong murmurs, cleaning it up with his tongue tasting the slight saltiness as he pushes Taeil’s sweaty hair off his face. 

“I know,” Taeil mumbles, suddenly shivering. He’s cold now—chilled to the bone despite how feverish he was just moments ago. Taeyong lays flat against him to warm him up, arching his abdomen when Taeil jumps at the sudden contact against his dick.

“It’s just… it feels so good,” Taeil wraps his goose bumped arms around that slender neck. “I’ve missed you so much,” he stares up at Taeyong with warm eyes and rosy cheeks. Over the years, Taeil had gotten used to all the sneaking around they had to do. Most days, it wasn’t too bad but once in a blue moon a deep-seated yearning will pop up out of nowhere, slamming into him like a semitruck. On days like that, he finds it so difficult that he might break from trying to maintain their guise, but times like today make that anguish more than worth it.

“I missed you too,” Taeyong murmurs, narrow eyes fluttering shut as Taeil reaches up to run his thumb along the uneven edges of Taeyong’s scar. It’s a beautiful blemish—characteristic and unique, a wonderful flaw on an otherwise perfect face. It’s Taeil’s favorite part.

He presses a kiss into that imperfection, feeling all the dips and bumps on his lips. “I love you,” he gazes at Taeyong, his half smile slipping as that yearning creeps up on him. “I love you so, so much,” he whispers. Taeyong’s cock had been a temporary cap to his desperation, but now it was back with a force making him feel all kinds of needy as he stares up at that beautiful face. He needs Taeyong, needs to feel that love and that sense of wholeness that only Taeyong can give him. From the looks of it, Taeyong wants it just as badly, if not more, cause that forlorn look is on his face again: corners of his eyes tugged down, small pout on his lips as he stares down at Taeil. But there’s also a dangerous glint to them. It slithers forth, gradually transforming and contorting Taeyong’s face into one of hunger and desire as Taeyong continues to hold his gaze.

Taeyong grasps at Taeil’s hips and pulls back ever so slowly to the point that Taeil can feel each and every single scrape along his walls, heart growing empty with every inch that disappears. Taeyong’s almost totally out before he finally pauses, head still buried just inside before snapping forward with so much force that Taeil yelps in surprise. The sound of slapping skin feels too loud despite the music and if Taeil’s honest, he’s more than a little paranoid with how crazed Taeyong’s already looking with his hair a mess and his lips a thin line. He inches the volume up just a tad more, hoping that they won’t get any complaints from their fellow members in the neighboring rooms.

Taeil’s only barely set his phone down and hooked his ankles around Taeyong’s waist when Taeyong drives into him again with a low grunt. Just like his kisses, Taeyong fucks like he’s dancing, bottoming out to the beat of the song which is thankfully slow for now. Each harsh roll of those smooth hips drives Taeil insane especially with how focused Taeyong is on purposefully not hitting his prostate. Taeil knows this because not only have they fucked enough times where Taeyong has no problem finding it, but those sharp eyes are glued to his face catching every single twitch and gasp that escapes from his lips.

Taeyong’s chasing after a high, but it’s not his own that he’s after. He’s watching for those brows arching up into a furrow, that little scrunch of Taeil’s nose when the pleasure is too much, those bitten lips falling open as a silvery sweet moan slips off that tongue. Taeyong gets his pleasure from watching Taeil fall apart into an incomprehensible drooling mess and he loves being the one responsible for it, taking his time as he makes tiny adjustments here and there, singlehandedly pushing and shoving Taeil past the brink of no return.

The song changes and Taeyong picks up his pace, but only slightly. He goes with the feel of the beat and leans down, grinding his hips against Taeil as he kisses him nice and slow, tongue languidly wrapping around Taeil’s as he swallows each of those groans. The sensual low rumble of bass guides each slow circle of those hips as he buries his hands into Taeil’s hair, taking the time to rub up against Taeil’s cock every now and then. Within moments, Taeil’s a vacant unseeing mess. All he can do is feel those hands and lips on him and warmth radiating off fevered skin. Whether the oppressive heat is from him or Taeyong, Taeil doesn’t know nor can he care.

Each grind is accompanied by a low, almost feral grunt in his ears that goes straight down to his throbbing dick and it’s all Taeil can do to stay alert and present, let alone keep his eyes open. Worse yet is that something about the song flips a switch in Taeyong, stirring a string of filthy words. Words Taeil’s never heard Taeyong say before today.

“Hyung,” Taeyong pants, voice strained and cracked as he fucks Taeil, “Your ass feels so good around my cock. So tight.”

“Hyung,” a bead of sweat falls from Taeyong’s forehead onto Taeil’s flushed cheek. “You better enjoy yourself while you can because I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Hyung…” It goes on and on, each sentence filthier than the last. If Taeil didn’t have a hyung kink before, he’s definitely developing one now. Every single word coming from that sweet mouth of Taeyong’s has Taeil rutting up against him as that simple word grows corrupted.

The song comes to an end and this one is faster than the last, but the beat is ever changing as it flips back and forth between an angry pulsating beat and wistful lines of French. It has Taeyong propping himself up on his forearms and fucking Taeil with a mix of passion and desperation that has Taeil’s heart dropping at the look Taeyong gives him. His face is pensive, almost melancholy, but there’s a quiet hardness to it that grows with every roll of bass.

Taeyong starts fucking him harder and harder and soon, Taeil finds himself pressed up against the headboard, his hands the only thing preventing his head from slamming into the wooden board as Taeyong harshly snaps his hips into him. Taeyong’s starting to slip away from him now, ebony eyes a hazy fog as Taeyong lets the music carry him away with every thrust. Taeil’s clear moans only add to the frenzy and Taeyong fucks him harder still, barely noticing the quivering of his arms as he forces them to maintain his weight. There’s a fresh sheen of sweat shining on Taeyong’s chest as it grows flushed with effort. Taeil can tell Taeyong’s starting to get close with how erratic his movements get, but what he doesn’t know is that Taeyong’s not ready to let go yet. He wants his hyung a sloppier mess than he already is so Taeyong sets his jaw and holds back.

The song changes once more and Taeyong disappears entirely, blankly staring down at Taeil as his patience finally snaps. It turns Taeyong ungraceful and primitive as he leans down, roughly kissing Taeil and shoving his tongue down his throat muffling all the moans that bubble up. Taeyong yanks a pillow from somewhere and shoves it behind Taeil just so that he can pin his hands down as he fucks him. The angle is perfect like this, each thrust drilling into Taeil’s prostate as he whimpers into Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeil can feel that pleasure coming hard and fast, but it’s not enough to give him that final push he needs to beat that pesky band. What he needs is to touch his cock, but Taeyong’s grip on his hands is too strong and he can barely breathe let alone talk with how insistent Taeyong’s tongue is. All there is is a lewd mix of sloppy kisses and desperate pants—Taeyong’s low and ragged, and his own high and quick. The buzzing in Taeil’s head grows louder with every passing second and he’s about to cry from frustration when suddenly, Taeyong spits into his hand and slicks his cock, twisting and jerking in time with his thrusts.

A few jerks are all Taeyong has to get in before Taeil is screaming Taeyong’s name as he comes, vision flickering and ears ringing as hot spurts coat their stomachs and Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong lets go of Taeil then, gripping both his hips and smearing semen everywhere as he snaps his hips and chases after his own high. The mix of more pleasure and finally getting some relief is too much for Taeil, his vision flickering and his hands and feet going numb. He wants to tell Taeyong to stop, but there’s no energy left in him. Just a puddle of drool that seeps out the corners of his mouth.

All he can do is lay there with his ass clenched and the ring jiggling around his softening cock as Taeyong roughly thrusts before he too is grunting and hissing. A warmth blossoms in his ass and Taeil shudders, but even then Taeyong doesn’t stop as Taeil expects. He keeps frantically going and going pumping out every last drop, not caring that his own body is screaming at him to stop. It’s only when cum begins to dribble out does Taeyong finally satisfy himself, collapsing on top of Taeil.

They lay there together in a panting heap, chests heaving and skin sticky from a mix of sweat and semen. Eventually, Taeyong rolls off of him, cock sliding out with a filthy loud squelch that makes Taeil flush. He watches as Taeyong disappear into the bathroom only to return with a wad of toilet paper and a damp towel in his hands. Gently, he cleans Taeil up for him and carefully slipping the band off his oversensitive dick.

They’re all cleaned up as best they can when Taeil finally finds his voice. “You know,” Taeil hoarsely starts only to pause as Taeyong cradles his head to feed him some water and a bite of cake. “We still have tomorrow and the day after left,” he mumbles over the sweet.

Taeyong looks down at him, a splotch of cream on the corner of his mouth and that puppy eyed look turned wicked as Taeyong smirks. “I know,” he grins. “I have a few more surprises left for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunstaeilation)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kunstaeilation)


End file.
